Schooled
by TheGirlWithTheCurls10
Summary: Kori Anders, the youngest of three in the family have moved to Gotham City, so that their father can work for Wayne Enterprises with a higher salary. What happens when she meets Wayne's heir to the company and most popular guy at school? hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my VERY first story… please tell me what you think. I don't really know how all of this story stuff works so I'm just going to go with ALL of the stuff I've seen in other stories…_

_DISCLAIMER: I obviously don't own Teen Titans or Pop-Tarts, or Nike for that matter. But that would be awesome if I did _

_So here is my story and please please PLEASE review! No flames please… _

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The blare of my alarm clock seemed to scream at me, waking me from my sleep, I was happy… until I realized what day it was.

_Ughh…. School…._

I'd just moved from Jump City, to Gotham and now I'm enrolled at Gotham High. My dad had been offered a higher paying job and well now I'm stuck here, dreading my first day as the newbie. I brushed out my ruby red hair, satisfied that it had stayed straight overnight, and walked to my closet to throw on my baggy black sweat pants, lucky socks, and "_JUST DO IT!" _Nike tee. I opened the door leading to the hallway, and walked down nearly colliding with my sister Koma, which earned me a famous "watch it bitch…" and a glare.

_Says the Queen B herself… _

I stopped and let her pass, hoping to stay off her bad side this morning. After I saw that she was down the stairs and at a considerably safe distance, I jumped down two steps, and then the next two, something I would do as a child, but here it just seems to remind me of what I had to leave behind. I looked back and saw my big brother Ryan doing the same and I couldn't help but smile, I know he's only a year older than me, but he acts like such a kid.

When Ryan and I reached the kitchen, we raced to the cabinet for the Pop-Tarts, seeing who could get theirs out and into the toaster the fastest. I won…. As always, I've held the athletic abilities in the family since I was old enough to start playing any sport. After our Pop-Tarts were done, we sat at the island and waited for our dad to come down and get his coffee so we could leave.

_Although within a week I shouldn't have to wait anymore…_ smiling as I thought about how my license was just making its way through the Gotham City portion of the mailing system.

"Hey kids!" Dad said while walking down the stairs, "Kori, Ryan… you guys ready for your first day at Gotham High?"

"Yeah!" Ryan and I exclaimed sarcastically in unison.

"Aww… c'mon guys… it won't be that bad…" He said trailing off knowing that that was basically a lie. But we went with it anyway, no point to start debating this early in the morning.

"Koma, I expect you NOT to set this house on fire while I'm at work, since you've decided to stay home from GCC(_Gotham Community College) _for the extra week. Call if you need anything, just don't have another party… PLEASE?" Dad scolded/begged Koma as we were walking out the door to our Audi A8.

"Yea yea… whatever Daddy, you KNOW you can trust me," she said her voice dripping with totally fake sweetness. Ryan and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. I hoped in shotgun while Dad started the car, and after we were all in, he took off down the road towards Gotham High…. My personal hell.

Don't get me wrong, I absolutely LOVED school back in Jump, I had straight A's… but Gotham High…. Don't even get me started there… it didn't look like it was going to fall apart, in fact, it may possibly be one of the nicest school buildings I have EVER seen , it was the students… they scared me more than anything. Although most of them were snooty rich kids, some were just plain scary. With tattoos and nose rings, I'm surprised that the rich kid's parents even allowed them to go to school. Dad broke me out of my reverie by asking what time school ended.

"Well school ends at 3:15, at least I'm pretty sure." I replied.

"3:15, okay. I'll be here to pick you two up, but you're going to have to come to work with me for a little," he tells us, "I hope that's alright… unless you make friends who can give you a ride."

"Yea Dad, that's fine," we say in unison, yet again.

"Okay, we've GOT to stop doing that," I tell Ryan.

"We're here!" Ryan shouts, as Dad parked at the curb, and we hoped out grabbing our backpacks and shouting a bye!

Ryan and I stood on the curb watching Dad drive away, and as soon as the car was out of sight, we turned to face our new school…


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER:i DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, NOT TEEN TITANS, AT&T OR ANY OTHER THING i MAY HAVE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER... THANK YOU! _

I looked at Ryan, half expecting him to ditch my sophomore self and go look for some juniors to hand with, but proved me wrong, and walked me to my locker, 480, muttering something about how all the guys were staring at his baby sister and he didn't like it.

"Thanks Ryan, but you know you really didn't have to do that, I can take care of myself," I told him, even though on the inside I was a little intimidated by some of the people.

"No prob Kor, you're my lil' sis and I gotta look out for you," he says acting all macho, "but…" he says looking a little dejected, "Do you think we could do the handshake?" With that puppy face, who could resist? I lifted out my left hand to his right hitting palm to palm and back to back, then up and down, turned around so we were back to back acting like James Bond holding up fake guns, took one huge step out and turned towards each other with our "guns" pointed at each other and "fired a shot". We put our "smoking guns" back into their holsters, laughing the entire time. Something we had come up with as kids, but it never fails to get us each time.

"Yes! Ugh…. Kor I missed doing that!" Ryan exclaimed, not caring that we were getting stared at, but neither did I for that matter, we were having fun.

"Alright Ry, you better go make some friends, otherwise you'll be a loner, and you don't want that!" I said dramatically, watching as his face became horrified, but before he turned to run off, he gestured for a hug. Smiling at him I gave him a quick hug and turned back to my locker trying to find my homeroom books.

"Is that your boyfriend?" I jumped at the sound of the voice, but turned around to see a guy, about 5' 10" with a scrawny body and blonde hair with green streaks, looking extremely curious to who I had just hugged.

"Umm, no that's my big brother… why?" I asked.

"Just wondering what a pretty girl like you was doing with a guy who looked just like her, oh… names Gar, Gar Logan," he says trying to act smooth and lean on to the locker next to mine, but missed and fell to the floor. I let out a little giggle.

"Well Gar, nice to meet you, I'm Kori, but your not really my type of guy, but friends maybe?" I said gesturing to help him up. He took my hand saying,

"Yeah, that's probably the best idea, but I figured I should try… You a sophomore?"

"Yep."

"What class?"

"Ummmm…. Mr. Karamoll, I think, let me check." I said grabbing my schedule out of my open locker. _Homeroom…_ I thought scanning the page,

"Yep, Karamoll, you?"

"Same here! Duuude! You have to meet my friends, they'd just LOVE you!" gar exclaimed, I had the feeling that I'd be hearing _dude!_ A lot. Gar reached into my locker grabbing the books I would need for homeroom, that I couldn't seem to find, my notebook, shut my locker, grabbed my hand and literally dragged me down the hall.

"Gar, where are you taking me?" I asked trying to keep up with him as he pulled out an iPhone (A/N from AT&T ) and called someone.

"Rach, its Gar… yeah I know you're reading, just get to the gym…. Ughh… we have a new girl!" He says putting his phone back in his pocket and stops running, allowing me to finally stand up and actually SEE where I was.

_The gym? Why would he bring me here?_ Then I understood, when I heard the sounds of a basketball game coming from inside.

"I'm taking you to meet my friends," Gar says, opening the door allowing me to walk through.

"Thanks…" I muttered walking through and stepping to the side so Gar could enter.

"GUYS!" Gar exclaimed, the game immediately stopped, and the six guys that were playing turned to look at us, "this is Kori." He says simply. Each pair of eyes scanned my body up and down, and I felt a little uncomfortable, but gave a small smile and a wave.

"Well hey there little lady," said a tall African American boy, about 6' 1", who seemed to put the team on his back and got the intros going, "I'm Victor Stone, but just call me Vic. To bad Karen ain't here she'd just love ya," he said with a small chuckle.

"Hey Vic, uhhh…. And you all?" I asked, not knowing their names. A boy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes made his way towards me. He was kinda cute, I guess.

"Well cutie," he said placing his arm around my shoulder, "the names Xavier Redd, and how'd you like to be my date Friday night?" Ha, that made me scoff, and I side stepped his arm, so it would just drop.

"The names Kori, K-O-R-I, NOT cutie… think with your brain, and maybe we can be friends." I say, knowing his type. The group of guys in front of me just laughed at Xavier and probably because they didn't expect that from me, but probably just cause X got burned. He slinks back to the group dejectedly, while a CUTE guy with long black hair tied back into a ponytail and the body of a swimmer steps out with his hand raised out front to shake saying,

"Garth, nice to meet you Kori." I smiled and shook his hand waiting for one of the red heads to step out, one had shorter hair and a thicker build, standing at about 6', but the one with longer hair looked lanky, reminding me of an old friend…

"Wally!" I exclaim.

"Kori? Kori Anders, as in Jump City Kori?" He asks, I smile and nod as he steps out and hugs me laughing, "I never thought we'd see each other again!" at this some of the guys faces fell, _probably because they think there's some chemistry…_ I thought, while others just looked surprised.

"You two know each other?" Vic and Gar ask in unison.

"Yep," I reply, "Wally here used to go to Jump City Elementary with me, _"Kid Flash"_ we used to call him, fastest runner on the team," I smiled and laughed at the memory.

"Well anyways," says the short haired red head, stepping forward, "I'm Roy, and can we move this along, I wanna get playin'!" he motions to me and the group. I was a bit taken aback by how forward he was… but whatever.

"Well, I'm waiting on you…." I trailed off as I actually looked at the last guy. My breath got caught in my throat, my heartbeat increased, and everything seemed to be in slow motion.

The black haired, blue eyed gorgeous guy walked towards me, taking my right hand and lifted it to his lips kissing it gently, and then slowly letting it fall while he looked into my eyes, oh… his eyes, they're like crystal clear sapphires or something! I mentally slapped myself, and focused as he said,

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kori, my name is Richard Grayson.

Ohhh… I love the way he said my name, I was totally hypnotized, I shook myself after a few moments of silence looking away from his gorgeous eyes to his body, oh boy… bad idea…

"Uh…. Uh….." I sputtered, trying to form coherent words, "Hi."

_Way to go Kori… you blew it! Probably the hottest guy you'll EVER meet and now you can't speak?_ I felt myself go beet red…. Oh this was so embarrassing!

"Would you like to play?" Richard asked me, gesturing back to the court, I checked my watch and saw that I still had 15 minutes 'til my first class, since I got dropped off early to settle in.

"Sure," I reply unzipping my jacket and throwing my hair up into high ponytail, heading out to play with the guys saying over my shoulder,

"Sorry Gar, I'll have to meet Rach after the game."


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay… so I got a little stuck over the weekend and I was at my bestest friends house… so she helped me out with this awesome idea to make Kori a complete baller, and well that's why I've got this chapter… Hope you guys like it!… ~__KOnders_

I stepped out on the court, waiting for the other guys to follow, but stopped when I saw Roy standing on the sideline just glaring.

"If she plays the teams are uneven!" Roy complains.

"Oh c'mon Harper, you and I both know you're just afraid to play a girl." Vic says smirking. I just giggled at that, and got the feeling that someone was sneaking up behind me.

"Don't worry bout Roy, he's just being a sissy." Richard, no doubt, whispered in my ear and touched my back gently. I shivered at the sensations of his touch, I've never felt this way before… EVER, I've played street ball with guys for years, hell I've hung out with guys for years, but never, NEVER, have I ever felt so… vulnerable? I just couldn't think of the word, or anything else for that matter…

"Uh…. Uh… yeah I kind of figured that, but who's team am I gunna be on?" I asked feeling a little breathless.

"Heaven knows Roy's team needs help, plus this way he'll think that he'll have the advantage with being up one player," Richard says winking at me. I blushed, but then caught what I thought to be a second meaning.

"Wait… are you implying that I don't have any basketball skills?" I ask, a little bit taken a back, kinda like a little girl who was told she couldn't get the newest Barbie Doll. Richard just laughs and says,

"Nope, not at all… I'm implying that Roy, Xavier, and Garth need all the help they can get… hopefully you can put the team on your back to even come close to this." Pointing to himself… I can already see he's a little bit into himself, but I like it. So I just smiled, and inwardly rolled my eyes.

"That's not a problem, at Jump I took up the team at half down by twenty and… well, we won by forty to beat our big rival, Star City," I say smirking, playing his game.

"Impressive Kori, impressive, but we'll see how you fare when it's basically three on one." He replies walking over and grabbing the ball.

"Is that a challenge?" I ask Richard, smirking… wow… I smirk a lot more here than I ever did at Jump…

"I believe so Kori."

"Well, then I think you should know… I NEVER back down from a challenge." I say proudly.

"Bring it on Princess."

With that remark, I just smiled and walked away. The team dispute was settled and we began to play.

For the first 5-8 minutes, my team didn't pass me the ball once. Hell, I'd be wide open down low and they'd blow me off like a road raged man at a red light. I brought my A-game on defense to make up for it though, since they thought I was just an incompetent girl. Twelve steals? Not to mention 5 right from Richard himself, and 4 swats… bringin' in the S.W.A.T team isn't something to scoff at when your only 5' 10".

Roy called a time-out. I ran over to the huddle, eager as a little kid at a water park, but Xavier just shook his head at me, letting me know I was not welcome in the huddle. But moments later, he came right back over and said,

"Hey hot stuff, we're lettin' you take the ball up."

"Seriously?" I was stunned kind of like a deer in head lights.

"Yeah babe, we're dyin' to see if you play half as good as you look."

"How do I look?"

"H-O-T!"

"Well then I play on fire… to bad you can't touch this…" I turned and walked away, playing my strategy twice over in my head, and already my adrenaline was thrashing in my veins and all throughout my body.

Wally checked me the ball. I looked at Xavier and gave him a little wink, and made my move.

The spin around, through the legs cross-over shook Wally a little, but when I took a few dribbles back and drove through the lane like a bulldozer, he ate my dust for sure. I leapt in the air, soared higher and higher with the ball in one hand, and slammed it home… right over Richard.

Now if that didn't get his attention, I didn't know what would.

But honestly, I kind of even surprised myself with what I had just done… I've only ever done that once before, after practice when NO ONE was looking. Not over someone who was 6' 3"!

Since I was back on the gym floor, I turned around to see six shocked faces staring right back at me. We all just kinda stood there, engulfed in a really, and I mean REALLY awkward silence.

"Uhmm…" I started to say but was cut off by,

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" from Vic and Gar together.

"Oh my gosh! That was SO cool!" Wally comes running up to me at a break neck pace, his face contorted in excitement and surprise, I just couldn't help but laugh. Wally stopped in front of me smiling and laughing.

In a quiet voice I whispered to Wally,

"I've only EVER don't that once before, that was awesome! Do you think he'll be mad?"

"Kori… are you CRAZY? Dick is head over HEELS for you and he met you like 10 minutes ago!... although that dunk of yours may have been a bruise to his ego…." He chuckled in a hushed voice. I looked over at Richard's seemingly stunned face, told Wally I would talk to him later, and walked over to Richard placing my hand on his shoulder, looking up into his eyes tenderly.

"Richard?" I asked sweetly.

"Kori?... Wha-?"

"I'm not the Princess…. I'm the Queen." I smirked taking my hand off his shoulder, and walking over to my books. With three minutes to spare, I looked over my shoulder saying,

"See ya at lunch guys!" and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

_Yeah! Another chapter! Although… I don't know if I really like this one… tell me what ya think, maybe I will redo it, maybe I'll just leave it… REVIEW PLEASE! -KOnders_

Well I can tell you this… fate put my schedule basically, if not exactly identical to none other than Richard Grayson! 1st hour science with everyone: Vic, Gar, Wally, Richard, and Roy, the works!

2nd hour was spent in English, where I basically slept the entire time, but that's just because it's the first day, as soon as everyone's settled in, they're going to hammer on the works. But at least Wally gets to spend 2nd hour with Richard and me, giving me something to laugh at. When I wasn't sleeping, I was sneaking glances at Richard… he's just too gorgeous not to! His black tousled hair was spiked to perfection, and his eyes oh, his eyes. Even though they were partially covered with dark shades, they were still visible, and getting caught whether it be Wally and getting teased, or having it be Richard himself, it was quite embarrassing to say the least.

How we got stuck in Algebra 1 together for 3rd hour with Gar, GAR no doubt, blows my mind. The kid doesn't even know 2+2=4! I had to laugh at that one… At least in this class I sit three rows back from Richard and Gar, behind a blonde bimbo named Kitten… Wait… how'd she get in here? Huh…. And I thought hair chemicals couldn't get to the brain… Anyway my row consisted of a unique looking Goth girl with raven black hair, and purple streaks. She said to call her Rachel, not Rae, or she'd throw you out the window… The same Rachel Gar had talked to on the way to the gym, the one that never showed, and another girl, a tall African American girl with two fluffy piles of black hair on either side of her head. Karen or Bee as she told me everyone called her was spunky, and right up my alley, I liked her!

Algebra was basically uneventful until the bell, when Richard walked over and asked me what class I had next. And by now I didn't care that we'd had the same classes, it was actually kind of growing on me. When I told him AP History he just smiled and asked,

"So would you mind if I walked you to… uh…. I guess OUR next class?" while chuckling. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that our conversation caught Kitten's attention, and I just couldn't help but laugh as she adjusted her bra to make her boobs look bigger than her implants already were. Richard of course, hearing me laugh and seeing my attention switch to Kitten as she tried getting up gracefully to walk over in like 10 inch heels, and lean on the table to put her overly large breasts in Richard's face, but sadly her master plan went awry when she failed to notice a pile of books still on the ground, and fell flat on her face…. Although her boobs took most of the cushion, I swear I saw her bounce off the floor… I'm surprised she didn't bounce right back up…

"Ughh!... I just wanted to say hi to MY Richie-Poo, but the new girl had to trip me!" Kitten wailed in her high pitched, nasally voice.

"First of all Kitten… we didn't even go on a date, you were ditched at the pier on a date, and I had to give you a ride home… TWO YEARS AGO, and second Kori didn't trip you, you're heavily war painted eyes seemed to miss that stack of books just sitting there." Richard spat out in his defense, and mine. He looked back at me, and I smiled at him, hoping he would get my mental thanks.

"Yeah, I hear a lot of things are killing Kitten's these days, ya know…. Curiosity, silicone, bulimia, hair chemicals…" I said, winking at Richard. Kitten in turn just looked shocked at my boldness. But then she smirked and looked me up and down.

"Well, at least I'm not oh I don't know…. A ginger? Yeah a ginger who dresses like she came from the ghetto, the slums, the wrong side of Gotham, at least I've got style Korny, whoops, I mean Kori." Her insults stung my ears like nails on a chalkboard, making me cringe. I was on the verge of tears, fighting the urge to cry, sure I've had all those insults thrown at me before, but in front of a guy that I think I really like, and a cute one at that! But all thrown together in one sentence that was harsh, and I was determined not to let her see me cry, so I picked up my books and just walked away. I blindly made my way to my locker, hoping no one would notice my tears, hopefully not until I made it into the bathroom.

"Kori! Wait up Kori!" I heard Richard yell from a ways down the hall. I wanted nothing more than for Richard to be my "Knight in Shining Armor", but I just did not want him to see me crying. I began to jog down the hall, and saw a corner that I could turn to possibly lose him. I went for it, that was… until I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist preventing me from running away. He looked at me expectantly.

"Kori, are you okay?" He asked me, after just a second of catching his breath.

"Yeah… I'm fine, just dandy."I said, hoping that my voice didn't sound shaky, and that he'd just go and leave me alone for a minute.

"Kori, I know you're not okay, will you just look at me?"

"Why do you even care? We just met this morning!" I said in a hushed voice, he just chuckled.

"Because you're different Kori, you're not like the other girls, you don't act fake, or like someone your not, you show your true self, the real Kori, and all of her." He said while turning me around to face him.

Oh boy, what a mistake, somehow between classes and running to find me he'd taken off his sun glasses, so I could see his eyes.

The look in his eyes, oh that look alone, it made me want to melt, to let me kiss him… kinda like he was planning to kiss me, but mentally I was screaming at myself. He was closing the distance quickly, and I needed to think fast. I did the only thing I knew how to do, I ran.

I ducked out from under his arms, and ran in the general direction of my locker, grabbing my AP History books and running to where I thought Mr. Wisniewski's room was… but he beat me! Richard beat me to the classroom….. But how? I booked it here, and what kinda sucked was the fact that the only seat left was surprisingly next to Richard, _planned… sooo planned._ I thought. I went to sit down just as the bell rang, and I tore out a piece of paper. I wrote,

_Richard look, it's not that I didn't want to uhm… do that with you… but we just met three hours ago! That's a little fast… -K_

Mr. W was rambling on about something about history, I really enjoyed history, but right now I needed to fix this problem. I looked at Richard's pained expression, and I quickly folded up the sheet of paper and inconspicuously passed it to him.

I watched as he opened the note, his expression lifted a bit, and he grabbed a pen to write a reply. So I turned back to Dubs (_W's_) lesson to make it look like I was paying some attention.

He slipped the note back to me waiting hand, and I opened it to look at Richard's neat scrawl saying,

_No it's fine Kori, I shouldn't have tried to push something that wasn't there, and it was horrible timing on my part, but friends?_

I smiled, but deep down I was a little sad that he only wanted to be just friends now… I looked back that the ending… _friends?_ I smiled and threw caution to the wind writing,

_Best friends?_

And passed it right back over to Richard. He took one look at the paper, and that poker face transformed into a million dollar smile. He jotted something down and turned back to the lesson while sliding the note my way. I opened the note again to see his brief one word response that made my heart skip a beat.

_Forever…_

I could not stop smiling, not after that bell rand, or when I put my books into my locker, or when I got shoved into the lockers, no not even when I was excluded from a round of lightning with the guys. I had Richard right where I wanted him, right where I needed him, right there to grab if my feelings are proven correct, that my insecurities were secure…

Until the second biggest bitch in school came along and stole him, faster than you could say sabotage.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys... SO SORRY this took so long, I've had a huge amount of writter's block, and then i had to do all this stuff for my conformation... and I had an idea for a oneshot that just can't make sense to me anymore. I've been really busy, and I apologize immensly... please forgive me? _

_again... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!_

I sat in 7th hour just fuming with rage, Lit class. This could possibly be the WORST class of my day.

One, because it was the END of the day.

Two, because Richard's attention seemed switch from me, to a look a like.

Apparently the chicks name was Babs… Who the HELL has a nick name like Babs? Big Ass Bitch…s…?

So I sit here, watching the "lovebirds" pass notes back and forth. All the while smiling and giggling like a kid in a candy store. To say I was livid was an understatement, I wasn't overwhelmed or underwhelmed… And there was no way in hell that I was just whelmed… I was just UGH! I can't even explain it! My way of venting all of my emotions was to write songs pertaining to that particular feeling, like earlier today and the Kitten Fiasco, I'd written a song that I'd hope to title "Mean", and couldn't wait to get back and play it on my guitar, and begin the next one about this current feeling of "whelm".

_The bell just can't ring fast enough can it…? _

BRING! BRING! BRING!

_YES!_ I gathered up my things and headed out to my locker, only to be disturbed by a sight that I had hoped NEVER to see…

Dick and Babs were basically sucking each others faces off…

_Wait…. How did they get out before me? And how did they put their stuff away? What the hell? Is life just out to spite me today? I feel like going to a bridge throwing of my bracelet, and screaming SPITE ME OH MIGHTY SPITER! _

I brushed past the oh so happy couple saying,

" Get a room." And heading to my locker that opened with ease, and I took out my book list for Lit class so I could do my book research today while I was at my dads work. As I walked out to the curb I saw my new "friends" all standing by the front entrance, I assumed they all had cars, but I guess not… just then Vic drove around in an SUV, and shouted out the driver side window to,

"Get in my baby and don't you put a dent, scratch, or even stain in or on her or I'll kill ya!"

I smiled and laughed at his antics, I knew Vic was protective, but I had no idea that this whole thing started over a car…

"Bye Vic, Gar, Rachel, Karen!" I yelled out to them, "Bye Wally!" They drove away without a second thought.

_Huh… they must not have heard me_. I thought sadly. I turned around a little bit dejected, and saw my dad drive up to the curb. I hoped in and tossed my back pack to the floor.

"How was your day Kor?" he asked me sincerely.

"It was decent… I guess."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know just the first day and new kid blues I guess." I figured lying is probably the best shot… he warned me about boys. I just didn't really listen.

"Judging by the fact that your brother isn't running for his life out the door, I take it he's made some friends," Dad said chuckling, "Well, should we be off?"

"Sure Dad." I say a little bit more excited to see where he works now.

We drove for about 10 minutes until we reached a tall building with WAYNE in big letters hovering over the building. He parked in a space with a sign stating it was his personal parking spot on the ramp, and shut off the car.  
"Ready to go to work?" He asks smiling. But I hesitate, not positive I'll be allowed in such a fancy building with such, as the rich say, drab clothes… ehh. What the heck, I could care less what other people think.

"Yeah, let's go Dad!" I say reaching for my backpack, and shutting the door behind me.

"I checked on Koma today at lunch time, so far the worst she's done was burn waffles in the toaster, and spill some soda on the couch. I have no idea if she's been in your room, but when we get home check and tell me if she has and we will get you a lock."

I chuckled at first, and then remembering why Koma hates me so much… She thinks I'm spoiled, just because somewhere in her mind, she thinks that dad likes me better than her, that he loves me more.

_FLASHBACK __(A/N: a really bad one might I add… I had no idea what to do.. sorry guys!)_

_"Kori shut up! You're their favorite! They NEVER say no to you so just shut up… I hate you!" Koma screams at her. _

_"I'm… I-I-I'm s-s-sorry K-Koma…. B-bu-but they d-don't say n-n-no to you e-either…" An 8 year old Kori says as she ducks for cover from her sisters wrath. (A/N: no she doesn't get hit, Daddy stopped mean old Koma.)_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Yeah, it's probably best that way." I say as we walk through the numerous security stations while he flashes his I.D.

"My office is on the top floor… I hope you don't mind, there's only one other office up there…" he drifts off as the elevator closes after we walk in.

There's that moment of awkward silence as the elevator climbs up to the 56th floor, but it was broken by the all to welcome _DING!_ and the opening of the elevator doors.

"Kori, remember how I told you we were moving here so I could get a higher position?" Dad tells me smiling like a maniac.

"Yea…?" I drift off waiting for something big.

"Well the fam knows you like to sing, and we know you want to become a recording artist, and well, now we've got a paycheck big enough to get you your own recording studio!"

_Oh…. My ….. GOSH….! _I was stunned… stunned into silence. I just stood there with my mouth agape.

_Recording studio…._ The words played over and over in my head, until I finally grasped the concept .

"AHHHHH! Daddy? Are you serious?" I was jumping up and down with joy. I was in heaven, like Lindsey Lohan at a bar!

I was ecstatic, doing my little victory dance… until I heard someone clear their throat from behind me. I stopped dancing immediately, and turned around, gawking at who I saw standing before me.

"Well Anders, I see you've told her the good news." Mr. Wayne says looking quite amused.

"I… uh… uhm…." I looked at Daddy pleading him with my eyes to save me.

"Well Bruce, sort of," he chuckles, "She's getting an in-home recording studio." I stopped .

"Wait… Daddy…. In-home?" he nods, "Oh my gosh!" I shouted out, and fell to the floor dramatically. Mr. Wayne and Daddy just laughed at my antics. Mr. Wayne gestured with his right hand to help me up, and I took it. He pulled me up with ease, I was quite surprised actually, he was strong.

"Hehe… Sorry Mr. Wayne, I'm Kori Anders, but just call me Kori." I told him smiling sheepishly, he reaches out his and again to shake and says,

"It's quite alright Kori, but just call me Bruce. I'm used to things like this all the time with my-" Bruce says until he was cut off by the elevator doors opening to reveal the last person I wanted to see right now.

"My son, Dick, this is Mr. Anders, and his daughter Kori." Bruce says gesturing to each of us. Richard or "Dick" smiles at me, acting as if everything is just peachy saying,

"Kori and I have already met Bruce, but Mr. Anders, it's nice to meet you." He shakes hands with Daddy, and I can tell Daddy like Richard.

"Oh you've already met?" says Bruce surprised.

Richard opens his mouth to reply, but I cut him off saying,

"Oh yes, we met this morning playing basketball in the gym." Smiling extra sickly sweet.

"You? Kori you play basketball?" Bruce seemed surprised.

"Forgive me if I come off rude, but you should ask your son, he's seen my skill first hand," I tell Bruce smirking. The look on Dick's face was priceless, he was already beet red, and Bruce didn't even know I'd slammed one home right over his 6 foot son!

Dick tugged at his collar and rubbed the back of his neck while stuttering incoherently.

"Go on Dick, tell them what happened this morning."

He scowls at me turning to face Daddy and Bruce saying, "Well the gang was playin' a pick up game of 3 on 3, when Gar bursts in with Kor, we get acquainted and put her on Roy, Xavier, and Garth's team, Kor why don't you tell them the rest?" I shake my head laughing at him.

"Silly Dick! It's so much better when you tell it from the bruised ego P.O.V" Bruce and Daddy look at me in, yet again, surprise but I just smile like a little school girl who just got an A+ on her spelling test. They looked back and forth between both of us, not really sure who to listen to, or where we were going with this, but Richard continued on.

"At first they didn't really give Kor the ball, but when they let her take it up she rocked the house… She, well ya see, she uhm-uh… shekindofdunkedrightoverme…" he said rushing the last part in hopes to just let the subject drop.

"What?" Both business men asked in unison.

"Kori drove the lane, and dunked over me."


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay... so last time I forgot a disclaimer... but anyways, there's a joke in here that I've been waiting to do... so bear with me if it doesn't make sense to you all... but thanks so much for the reviews and comments and everything! you guys inspire me to keep writing... honestly I love you guys!_

_DISCLAIMER: i DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS, NCAA, OR VISA :D (but i do love the visa commercials) _

_enjoy!_

* * *

Laughter.

That was the first thing I heard after a brief silence in the lounge area between the offices, Bruce's and Dad's laughter ringing out through the air.

Dick and I just looked at each other, not really being able to tell if they were laughing because I, little Kori… sweet innocent Kori, dunked over Richard, or if they didn't believe him and thought this was some hilarious practical joke. I shifted over to stand by Richard while we watched our fathers basically roll on the floor in hysterics.

"Can she…? Oh-ha-ha-no-he couldn't… Hahaaha!" Bruce and Daddy just kept mumbling back and forth cackling like the Joker when he gets a now "toy".

"Okay Bruce seriously… What's so funny?" Dick asks, "We're both dying to know here."

"Kori, sweetie, you didn't right? I mean sure you played your heart out at Jump, and you had good hops, but you didn't seriously jump over Dick to dunk the ball, I mean he's like 6 foot 7!"

"Uh Dad, he's 6' 3" and yes I did, in all honesty if there was a court here, I'd show you right now." I said trying to defend myself and wondering why they just couldn't believe me.

_It's because I'm a girl rig-_

"Mr. Anders, it's true, and Kori if you want to prove it to them, there's a gym the next floor up on the 57th." He smiles at me. I smirked.

_This is my lucky day!_

"Well Daddy? Bruce? What do you think… can you take the heat?"

"Is that a challenge young lady?" Bruce asked me incredulously.

"Only in my kitchen "old man"." I say using air quotes and a smile… just so he knows I'm kidding. I see my dad giving me a dirty look for my choice of words, but I just smile and saunter over to the elevator.

"5 minute warm up Kor, we've got to get our game face on." He says smiling at me.

"Alrighty, we'll be waiting!" I say over my shoulder while Richard and I walk into the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, I felt the overwhelming urge to play bitch, and the words flew out of my mouth before I could stop them,

"So how's the rebound Dick?" I froze… I couldn't believe how much that sounded like my sister. When Richard grimaced, I flushed red.

"I'm sorry! Gosh… now I feel like my sister, Richard-"he cut me off before I could continue.

"You mean ex-girlfriend, we dated end of freshman year 'til today at 3:15, we just didn't have that spark." He says solemnly. The elevator doors opened to reveal a kept basketball court, that looked to have been freshly waxed, and some pull out bleachers. In the middle of the court was an elaborate Wayne Enterprises logo, and two hang down baskets on either side of the court. I stood there just steps away from the elevator and about 10 feet away from the court itself, my jaw was touching the floor in shock, I don't think I've ever seen a gym this… Well kept? I couldn't think of the word, but I was interrupted when Richard took the opportunity to sneak up on me again. Behind me, I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. I shivered at his touch, and no matter how much I told myself I shouldn't enjoy it, I did anyway.

"You like it Kor?" He whispers into my ear, even though we were the only ones in the gym. I couldn't tell if he was referring to the gym, or his touch, but either way, I liked it… I liked it A LOT. But all I could do was give him a weak nod, I felt so… vulnerable, yet so safe at the same time. Richard moved his hands to either side of my hips and turned me around so I was facing him. I felt like lightning was dancing across my skin, and darting through my veins. I looked up at Richard's face, that look… I've already seen it, but this time, no matter how much my conscience screeched at me, I was going to kiss him. And nothing will stop me this time.

He moved his hand to touch my jaw, continuing our silent stare down. My eyes briefly flashed down to his lips and I unconsciously moved a little closer, trying to close the gap. I couldn't wait, if his touch could bring lightning… what would his kiss bring? We were centimeters apart, the distance and suspense was killing me. He moved closer, I could feel our noses touch, I was just about to lean in to meet his lips-

DING!

Richard and I jumped apart breathing heavily as our fathers walked through the doors. Dick pulled a ball off the rack, I looked at him confused.

_Just go with it._ He mouthed. I shrugged.

"Already tired out Kori?" Bruce asked me with a little laugh.

"Ha-ha, not yet Bruce, just you wait." I smile at him. Richard winks at me and I blush.

"Well how are we going to do this? One on One half or Two on Two full?" Richard questions the now sweatpants clad businessmen.

"Well Bruce and I were thinking that you could show us your skill and then we can decide teams." Dad explained, but mentally I **immediately** shot this down… I had scores to settle… One with Bruce, and the other with Richard.

"Wait wait wait wait…. I've first got some scores to settle here!" I smile at Bruce and Richard, "One on one Bruce, you up to it?" Dick looked at me flabbergasted, I just mouthed,

_You're next…_

Bruce looked to see if that was alright with my dad, and dad just nodded and motioned for Richard to follow him.

"Alright Kori, looks like it's just you and me." Bruce winks at me reaching for a basketball off the rack.

"Rock, paper, scissors, or shoot some 3's for possession?"

"3's." I reply confidently.

"Alright then, prepare to be amazed Kori." I smirk as he takes the ball, dribbles with his right hand a few times, a through the legs crossover, and steps up for the shot. Noticing his right handed form and perfectly arched shot, I could tell he plays more than I thought.

He sunk the shot like it was effortless. As Bruce goes to pick up his ball, I take one off the rack for myself. I dribbled up, doing a couple of through the legs crossovers and a behind the back crossover, just for emphasis. I step up to the line, take three practice dribbles and pop it like a con of soda on a hot summer day. Watching my nothin' but net shot sail through the hoop, I hold up three fingers in a count it motion. I know I was getting cocky, but hey… it's so much more fun that way!

"You can have the ball Bruce-"

"No no I insist, after all," He says smirking, "ladies first."

Okay…. I had a bad feeling about this, I don't know what it was but it was this premonition that I was in way over my head.

I checked the ball to Bruce, when it came back I held it for a moment. Careful not to move my feet, I analyzed his posture. With Richard this morning, I had the element of surprise, with Bruce, he's giving me his undivided attention.

I faked right and drove left hard, but somehow he anticipated this. He cut me off. I was a little flustered, but I was proud I still had my dribble. I took three dribbles back, and when he followed my lead, I did an around the back cross over and took off like a racehorse out of the starting gate. He followed on my tail, just like a duckling with his momma and tried to block my shot, but I **still **had my dribble, and did a reverse layup right under his nose.

I let my cocky self hop right off her steed 'cause that was A LOT more work than it was supposed to be. Bruce takes the ball out, and of course he would just have a successful fake.

_Note to self: WORK ON DENFENCE! _I thought.

In that one moment where I didn't think of anything, but my body reacted, got in front of Bruce, and set my feet. They set just as Richard and my dad came up to watch the showdown. Richard stepped up to be a referee, and Bruce just kept on driving the lane. As Bruce made contact for the layup, we collided and I fell backwards. Sliding just like they do in the NCAA.

Richard fakes a whistle and signals for an offensive foul.

_Wait…. I just drew a charge?_

(A/N referee whistle- $3, tennis shoes- $45, basketball, $10….) Bruce's expression…. PRICELESS. _(A/N… thank you Visa^_^) _  
He was bamboozled, I don't think he could believe that a little girl just drew a charge on the big man! Scowling, Bruce got up and staked over to my father.

Richard put out his hand to help me up, and I reached out to grasp his hand. He pulled me up and in close to him yet again… So close that our noses were touching.

We smiled at each other, his eyes portraying just how much he wanted to close the distance, and I don't doubt that mine didn't mirror his.

"Richard… our dads…"

"So?" He whispers huskily.

"My dad still thinks that I think boys are icky…" I whisper dejectedly.

"Oh…" He begins to let go, but I squeeze his hand. A little farther away, I can hear my dad ask Bruce what his son has done to me, has he changed my previous views… or brainwashed me. When Richard heard this he just winked at me and I rolled my eyes. We headed back over to our fathers. Walking over I snuck a look at Richard's face, and he was just beaming,

_Could that smile be because of me?_ I blushed at the thought.

"Well Bruce, ready for us-"Richard gestures to me and then himself," to rock the house?"

Bruce just laughs.

"Ah Dick," he says sighing," We're to old to play any longer, but Kori, why don't you show us that you can actually dunk over Dick here?"

At first I was taken aback, but I guess I should have suspected that it was going to come up. I glanced at Richard to see him smiling back at me. He turns, but I stop him,

"Should we spice things up a bit?" I didn't even wait for a reply, I just stuff the ball into his hands and push him so he turns around and starts walking.

My adrenaline spikes throughout my body as my feet touch the three point line, I can feel my apprehension subside, and I look at Richard to make sure he's ready. I nod, take three little steps sort of like a ballerina, and sprint full speed like a shopaholic at a brand name clearance sale. Leap into the air as graceful as a horse over a jump, I feel the ball fly into my waiting hands, taking it into my left and jam it down. Hanging on the rim for a fraction of a second, I let go expecting to drop to the floor, I can hear clapping in the background, but I dropped into Richard's waiting arms.

"You did it Kori! You did it!" Richard exclaims kissing me on the cheek, I blushed at the sudden contact, but liking the feeling it left behind, a tingling sensation. Grinning I hug Richard as he sets me down, and I turn to Bruce and my dad.

"Told ya so." I smirk.

They both grin whole-heartedly, praising me and saying they were wrong. Laughing and smiling my dad told me that we should probably head home to check on Koma, and I couldn't wait to eat dinner, and take a shower. I don't think I'll mind one bit having to come her every day after school…

Not at all.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello readers…. I'm SO SORRY! I've been so busy… I got Confirmed on the 28__th__, and then school and family problems… not to mention boy problems.. ;] haha but I will be hoping to get more chapters done during spring break, and HOPING that this writers block will leave me alone! Anyway here's chapter 7! Love you guys!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS OR MARCH MADNESS, OR AT&T AND ANYTHING ELSE LIKE POP-TARTS :] _

Starting the day was no big deal, sporting some more sweatpants and a long sleeved Gotham Knights T; I participated in the daily Pop-Tart debacle… but it wasn't all that fun when you basically started out in the kitchen because you were sleeping on the couch since your room was trashed, and profanities were written on your pale blue walls…

Upside? March Madness all night long! I had every game DVR'd, and with the fam happily sleeping upstairs, I got to watch Butler and UCONN tear it up… The final game was a let down to me… Butler should've totally beat UCONN…. I love Matt Howard. Dad hired a cleaning crew to save whatever remnants of my room they could, and he chewed out my sorry excuse of a sister got chewed and thrown out of the house… But knowing Koma, I might have to go into the Witness Protection Program or something…. But let's just hope I don't know her AT ALL, and she doesn't seek revenge.

We were running late for school this morning… some brother who shall not be named forgot to set his alarm, and now we were racing against the clock.

"RYAN! I'm so going to kill you if you do this again tomorrow!" I yell as we are sprinting down the long hallways of school.

"I know! I know! But I wanted to watch Sports Center!" He whined.

"Seriously Ry, do you need some cheese with that whine BIG brother?" I roll my eyes at him. He just sticks out his tongue and turns down the hallway that leads to his locker with a quick goodbye. I kept running 'til I reached my locker, but stopped before I ran into someone.

"Kori!" I looked around in the general direction of the sound of my name, and turned to see Richard next to Vic, both conveniently blocking my locker.

"Oh…! Ah hi Richard," I say smiling, "Hi Vic."

"Well hey there little lady, Rich, Kor I should pry get my stuff and head of to Lit class. See ya'll later!" Vic boomed walking away. After a few moments of silence, Richard asked,

"So I uh… guess we're locker neighbors?"

"Oh yeah… I guess so." I smile as it dawns on me, and I reach for my lock to open it and dump my back pack and sweat shirt for my science books.

"So Kor," he says reaching into his locker, "whatda'ya say if I take you to Wayne Enterprises after school so your dad won't have to pick you up, and maybe we could stop and get some ice cream or something?... We can hit the court too." He asks smiling a million dollar smile that I bet could woo any girl… cause it was kinda workin' on me. I smiled at him and thought it over.

"Sure why not? I just have to call my dad." I told him enthusiastically. Richard reached into his pocket, turned down the hall and gestured for me to follow him. I followed as if I were under a spell…

He pulled out his iPhone while we were en route to science class and said, "I can just text Bruce and have him tell your dad."

"Wait… you and BRUCE text?"

"Yeah…?"

"AWESOME!" I exclaimed in disbelief… my dad doesn't even know how to call someone let alone text… that was so cool!

"Ohhhhkay… I guess so…" he says chuckling as we sat down in our lab seats. I silently prayed to God that the day would fly by so we could get out of here…

By the time 7th hour came along, Richard and I were antsy for the school day to be done, we were sitting side by side bouncing up and down in our seats like little kids on a sugar buzz. This in turn drew the attention of the entire class, earning me a dirty glare from EVERY girl, especially Babs. She's got this ever present frown that's really troubling.

_OHH!... Songwriting gold right there! Better write that down. _I thought.

Lit class kinda seemed to drag on for the 50 minutes we had it, it could've been for the dirty glares, or the longing looks from all the guys… yes even Richard. Or even just the fact that when you want something to end… It takes FOREVER! I just wanted to get out of here, all this staring was making me feel really awkward… I need to write a song… I was contemplating on whether or not to ask Richard if we could stop by and grab my guitar when the bell rang. We jumped up, grabbed our books and basically sprinted to our lockers in haste to get out of here.

"You ready to go Kor?" Richard asked me as I shut my locker door and stuffed a couple of books into my bag.

"Yup," I smile at him.

"KORI! Kori! Wait for me! It's your favoritist big brother EVER!" I stopped dead in my tracks…. RYAN! I forgot about Ryan, my big brother! Richard eyed me smirking.

"Ryan…" I said cautiously, " I thought your friends were taking you home?"

"Uh…. Yeah… I did too, but guess not." He says, right away I can tell he knows exactly what's going on… "So I'm with you and Dad!"

_Oh crap…_

"Uhmm… yeah Ry, Dad isn't coming to get me or… us I guess? Richard was going to give me a ride… so you'll just have to find your own ride home!" I told him. He looked at me incredulously, then looked Richard up and down, sizing him up I would guess. Richard gave me the stranded puppy look, and he lent down to whisper in my ear.

_"Can't we just give him a ride Kor?"_ He stood back up looking at me pointedly. Ryan narrowed his eyes and I inwardly smiled… time to freak him out a bit. I stood on my tip toes and heard Ryan's sharp intake of breath.

_"I guess so… but we can just drop him off my house right?" _I whispered sweetly to Richard. A hypnotized look came over his face and he nodded.

He smiles at Ryan saying, "Yeah Ry, I can give you a ride." We started to walk out into the parking lot, when Dick pulled out a Gotham Knights key chain thing with his keys on it. He hit the unlock button which caused a black Chevy Camaro to beep signaling that it was open.

Stopping simultaneously, Ryan and I ask in dumbfounded union, "This is your CAR?"

"Uhm… yeah…" Richard says awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sorry Dick… it's just that we don't have our cars yet so our wow factor comes on pretty easily." Ryan says.

Richard just laughs saying, "Alright just hop in."

"SHOTGUN!" They both stop and turn to look at me, "What? I wanna sit in front." I say innocently. Richard chuckles at my antics and shakes his head smiling… I couldn't wait to drop Ryan off.

I hop in the car, set my stuff on the floor, and reach for the radio. I didn't even have to turn it to the local rap station… it was already on. I pump up the volume and sit back in my seat. Richard looks at me inquisitively.

"This is the kind of music you listen to?"

"Some of the time," I tell him smiling, "What about you?"

"Some of the time, half the stuff I listen to can't be played on the radio." Making a tsk tsk noise, I reached into my back pack hoping to grab my iPod touch and hook it up to his adapter when the car stopped outside my house.

Ryan started to get out of the car, and I told Richard I'd be right back and hopped out of the car with my house key ready. In my haste I didn't even shut the passenger door, I just got out shoved Ryan out of the way, and made a break for it. He grabbed my arm and twisted me back, but I just stepped on his foot so he let go, and ran up the stairs. Once he made it up to stairs he grabbed my waist and tried to pull be back, but I had handle, and used my other arm to taser him. He let me go screaming… he was so ticklish… I put my key in the door and turn the lock as he tasered me, I let go laughing, but pushed to door open and began to step through. I was stopped short when I felt two hands shove me back. I fell down the steps and onto the cement walkway. I looked up just as low and behold none other than Koma stood over me with a deranged look in her eyes.

"You little bitch!" She screamed at me. I took a deep breath, but it didn't help that panicking feeling in my tummy. It's not like I don't know self defense, but to use it on my sister? I stood up and backed away from her, no matter how evil she was… I couldn't hurt her, no matter how much she hurt me. She lunged at me as I backed up into the front yard, at least there was something soft to land on. She kept screaming how much she hated me. She threw me down the to ground kicking and scratching, alright… now that was the last straw. I threw a punch at her, as I felt my hand connect with her cheek, she stopped, holding her jaw.

"Kori!" I heard Richard's voice call. Koma was straddling me, getting ready to throw a punch back, or maybe a bitch slap I couldn't tell.

"Koma get off her!" Dad's voice boomed. I threw Koma off me before she could throw the punch, and sat up looking around. I saw Dad getting out of a limo…

_Limo…? Since when did he get here though?_

Bruce stepped out next and slammed the door. Koma looked at them in sheer terror, but turned to me with a look of pure rage. I scooted back a few feet, Koma stood up, as if she were going to come at me again. I faltered, stood up.

"Koma go now  before we press charges!" Koma looked at me, I took that chance, faked right and went left, running over to Richard hoping to hide behind him. Richard envelopes in a hug, and I bury my face in his chest. Only Koma can get a reaction like this out of me, I look back at her and her rage fueled tangent.

"This won't be the last time you see me sister dear," she sneers, "And don't think your little boy toy can protect you." With her spiteful comment finished, she turned on her heel sharply, and stalked off to her Mercedes. I hug Richard tighter, hoping to stop myself from shaking, or crying.

Richard bent down to kiss the top of my head and tightened his grip on me asking, "Kor, are you alright?"

I unwrap one of my arms and push my hair out of my face, trying to control my voice so it would shake saying, "j-just f-f-fine." _EPIC FAIL on the control Kor… way to go! _

I lean back against Richard as Dad just shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose in hopes to control his temper. He, Bruce, and Ryan all walk over to us.

"Kori," Dad says worriedly, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dad, don't worry about me." I said, gently letting go of Richard, he tried to reach for my hand, but I shied away from them and ran into the house. I intended to get my guitar, and started to run up the stairs towards my trashed room, hoping she hadn't touched my guitar.

When I reached the door, I noted the soft footfalls coming up behind me. I stepped into my room and tried to shut the door, but the person stuck their foot in the door to stop it.

"Kor, just let me in."


	8. Chapter 8

_HAPPY EASTER! I know this is REALLY delayed but hey… it's up and I bet you guys are gunna hate me by the end of it :D hahaha…. Can't wait to hear what ya think! _

_Yeah…. So I'm still suffering from writers block, dealing with boredom, all that jazz… I seem to have lost my motivation, and I will take ideas from any of my reviewers who gots any suggestions for me cause I don't know whats to do! It seems like my whole story is fluff…. Who can inspire me with some drama? Review or mail me with ideas if you want :D _

* * *

_LAST TIME: _

"_Kor, just let me in."_

* * *

It was Ryan.

"Ry…." I whined, trying to refrain from sobbing.

"Don't Ry… me Kor, let me in please?" I sighted and opened the door, let in Ryan, and shut it quickly. The cleaning ladies had made some improvement, but _whore, slut, _and _bitch_ still littered my walls in lipstick. My broken mirror hung, and even though the glass was picked up, I was still terrified to sit or stand anywhere.

"Kor, c'mon it'll be okay… Dad says we're going to move again, not that that really makes a difference anyway, cause ya know how we were yeah... Besides for now he's arranged for you to stay with Bruce and Richard at Wayne Manor while this place is cleaned up, he even got you a whole new wardrobe of sweatpants, long sleeves, sweatshirts, and all that stuff… It's all set at the Manor." He says smiling.

I falter, my emotions can't decipher how I feel about this, one side I was going to spend 24/7 with Richard Grayson… That's like a HELL YES moment right there… The only downside was the circumstances it was under… to protect me from my deranged sister? I don't know how to feel about this! And Ryan just stands there looking at me waiting for a reply like a kid waiting for a yes for ice cream from Double Dip Depot.

The stretching silence is interrupted by a succession of quick soft knocks. I look at Ryan curiously and walk over to the door. I reach for the handle brushing away the tears that started to form and open it.

Bruce and Richard stood there, wringing their hands together anxiously.

"Hey Kor, I should pry go see Dad… See ya uhm…. Later…" Ryan says as I look back at him dumbfounded. In my head I was just screaming _NO! Don't leave me alone! Not today I need you! _

Ryan left, turning down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Welcome to my room!" I said sarcastically spinning around in ballerina circles, "Come in come in! Isn't it soooooo niiiiicccc-ah!" I lost my balance on the last spin and began to plummet to the ground. Of course, a fresh batch of broken glass just sticking up in that particular spot…

_How'd she know? Oh right… she knows me well…._ I shut my eyes, and put my hands out to brace my fall, but never felt the sting of the glass scrap against my hands. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and looked backwards to see what saved me a trip to the ER, 'cause knowing her she put some sort of disease on those things.

Richard stood there, one hand around my waist, and the other reaching around for my hands to pull me up. He pulled me up and into his arms, and turned us towards Bruce.

"Kori, I'm guessing you already heard the news about how you're going to live with us… only temporarily. Now I know that may not be the most pleasing option, but think of your safety, I think that just now your little fall proves that this is for your own good." Bruce says looking at me all serious like, I just start giggling. Richard looks at me like I'm insane, which only makes me laugh harder.

When my giggling subsided, I rested my head on Richard's shoulder and looked back at Bruce saying, "How many times did you rehearse that speech?" Richard shows the first response by snorting and running his free hand through my hair. I stifle a yawn as Bruce just shakes his head trying to hide that small smile from appearing on his face.

"Twice Kori… he rehearsed it twice… Nice catch by the way," Richard whispers to me. Bruce glared at Richard, and Richard winked at me. I just laughed.

"You two act like children." I tell them smiling.

"Yeah… we were hoping you would straighten that out for us since you're coming to live with us for a little while." Richard says squeezing me tighter into his embrace. I let my head fall back down to his shoulder and yawn again, leaning into Richard so he'll support my weight. Richard smiles and laughs silently, the only way I knew was because I felt his chest rumble.

"Well someone's tired," Richard says sarcastically.

"Well that someone just got attacked by a sister seeking revenge… I think that someone deserves a nap." I say as I poke his sides. He jumps away, and grins mischievously. Bruce mumbles something about teenage hormones and says,

"Have fun you two… I'm going back to work." And walked out.

I acknowledge him with a, "Bye Bruce!" and "Thanks again for letting me stay at your place!" unlike Richard… who just stood there grinning impishly. Looking back at Richard, I smirked. He had made his way over to the door to block the only exit… or so he thought. And suddenly I wasn't feeling so tired anymore.

Menacingly he began to say, "I've got you now Kor, you can't esca-" but I ducked out the window and began to climb down the tree. I heard a distant "Shit!" from my room and laughed. Richard ran over to my window, and I stood in the middle of the front yard with my hands on my hips beaming up at him.

"Come and get me now Boy Wonder." I said as I started to twirl in a circle. Completely oblivious to the fact that he basically jumped out of my window, until he tackled me to the ground.

"Well that was fast…" I told him. Richard just grinned at me, and used one hand to pin both of mine above my head.

"I'm going to regret this aren't I?" I ask him skeptically. He just let out a carefree laugh and looked down at me.

"Mayyyybee," He says in a sing-song voice, then getting serious he looks down at me his eyes mustering an emotion that I couldn't fathom, "Maybe not…"

* * *

_What's gonna happen next? hehehe anyways... Sorry about the cut off... and the shortness compared to some of my other chapters... but hey i tried my best and please let me know what you think should happen next... I need some inspiring reviews :D love you guys! Have a happy Easter!_


	9. Chapter 9

_HOT OFF THE PRESS YOU GUYS... I'M SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I JUST GOT SO BUSY AND THIS IS SO LONG AWAITED! I'M SURE YOU GUYS HATE ME NOW, BUT PLEASE I NEED SOME REVIEWS WITH SUGGESTIONS ON WHERE TO GO I'M LOSING MY TOUCH! ANYWAYS _

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans..._

* * *

He kissed me, our lips moving in a long awaited dance that neither of us could get enough of. (A/N be prepared for rambling… and no idea how to spell any of these past tensed words you're about to read!) Our lips tangoed, polka-ed, salsa-ed, waltzed, fox-trotted, rumba-ed, and somba-ed to the rhythm of our pent up romantic tension.

Who knew that after a week of only knowing a guy, you could be this head over heels, but hey, love comes in all shapes and sizes. Richard slowly let go of his grip on my wrists, and brought them down to wrap gently around my waist instead. With my hands new found freedom, I wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down.

He gained confidence as I felt his tongue brush against my lower lip. I parted my lips slightly surprised, and more than pleased. When the need for air got to be to much to handle, I pushed him back lightly, and sat up.

"Sooooo….." I whispered awkwardly.

"Let's get you home," he says smiling and I can't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?"He asks me incredulously.

"Well it just sounds weird… since technically we are sitting in my front yard…" I tell him smiling childishly. He laughs freely, and I couldn't help but just join in and hug him close to me while resting my head on his shoulder. As our laughing fit subsided, Richard wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer and into his lap.

"Well then let's not make it so weird, and go home," He tells me smiling. Kissing the top of my head, he moved his arm so that one was under my knees and stood up to bring me to his car. I don't know how he opened the door without setting me down or anything… but he did and set me in the passenger seat like it was easier than breathing. I buckled myself in as he closed the door, and started the car. As we headed down the road towards Wayne Manor, the silence was impending. Not something I would imagine after everything that just happened. I couldn't stand it anymore! I opened my mouth to say something before Richard cleared his throat.

"When we get back to the house do you want me to give you a tour, or just to show you you're room and then we could go chill by the pool?" He asked me.

"I think I like the pool option better… but I don't have a swim suit… Kom destroyed basically everything I owned…" I said not really thinking.

He just chuckled, "Kor, don't you remember what you're dad said, or maybe it was Ryan… but whatever, we already bought you a whole wardrobe almost identical to what you had before, just improved slightly." He says winking at me.

"Ohhhhh… right…. Forgot 'bout that…" I say sheepishly. Richard just laughs at me and pulls into a gated drive. Stopping the car he presses a button and enters a code, then presses a button and a voice crackles through the speaker.

"Master Dick?"

"Yup, Alfred, it's me and Kori, would you mind letting us in?"

"Right away Sir."

I look at Richard questioningly, and he just looks at me and smiles as the gate opens and he accelerates up the long winding drive.

"That is our butler, Alfred Pennyworth. Best cook in the whole world." He tells me smiling still, and he accelerates even more, as the Manor came into view. Richard reaches up and presses a button on the sun visor of the car, and slowed down SLIGHTLY. It took me a second to figure out what he was doing, but it made sense when he sped up again.

"Really Richard, you're gunna do like a drifting burn-out into the garage?" I ask him.

"Yup… Bruce isn't home, so why not?" He tells me smiling like the Cheshire cat as we pull closer to the garage.

Looking in I notice two things, lots of really expensive foreign cars, and Bruce standing right where I'm "guessing" Richard's car is supposed to park. Obviously, Richard didn't notice this because he went right on along with it, and hit the brakes turning the steering wheel hard.

Once the car stops, he throws it in park and shuts off the ignition pulling out the keys. Keeping the smile off my face as Bruce walked up to the driver side window, was probably the hardest task of my life.

"So how'd ya like the ride?" Richard asks turning to face me. Tight-lipping that it was awesome I look over his left shoulder at Bruce as he knocked on the driver side window. Richard froze.

"Shit… he's right behind me isn't he?" I nodded barely surpressing my laughter as he turns, waves, and presses the lock down.

"Thought I wasn't home huh?" Bruce asked Richard. At that point I just lost it, I started laughing like a hyena, no like I was infected with the Joker's laughing serum or something! Bruce and Richard looked at me, Bruce smiling, and Richard like I was insane. Pretty soon Bruce just joined in laughing. Richard looked back and forth between both of us, finally his gaze rested on me.

"You…. You knew the whole time!" he says.

"Not….. the….. whole….. time…. Just….. a little…. While!" I say between laughing fits as I clutch my stomach, "but…. Your face!... hahahahaha… IT WAS PRICELESS! Gosh…. I wish that was planned so I could've gotten that on camera!"

"Ughh…. You guys suck! That scared me to death! Especially you Bruce!" Richard says after our laughing fits subsided.

"C'mon Richard, let's just go chill by the pool." I tell him smiling.

"Fine." He says getting out of the car and leading the way to the door. We walked up a flight of stairs, and down several corridors before he finally stopped before a door.

"Are you ready to see your room Kori?"

* * *

_REMEMBER GUYS PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN WITH MY CRAZY SCHEDULE! LOVE YOU GUYS!_


	10. apology

Okay guys... I can't believe it's been this long since I've done anything with this story... and to tell you the truth... I completely lost interest... been through a lot of s*** in the past few months and now I got a completely different idea that I would like to write about and so I have to say I am putting this story on a long hiatus, maybe even discontinuing it because I looked at what I had pre written and have no clue where I was going with it. And I really apologize about all the false hope and stuff... but I just can't do that story right now... I should have a new one up by the end of the night possibly tomorrow morning! I'm so sorry you guys! I really wish I could finish it anytime soon... but the new one should be good I'm hoping... I can't apologize enough to you, all my faithful readers, and I'm hoping for the best that I'll be able to continue it sooner rather than later ~I love you guys, thank you so much for your support, but until next time!


End file.
